Pro Guide Teams for Floors L-7 1-50
Stats to respect: Priest must res buff for 500+ (Self,Mare1,God1,God2,LH1,LH2), Res buff 300+ (DH) Mare 1 HPs > God 2 (must have 150+ AR) Lava 1 HPs < Mare 2 LH1 < Holy Sage BM1 > BM 3 Floors 1 to 20: Day 1(14 tickets) Holy Sage, Chaplain Knight, Nightmare 1, Nightmare 2, God 1, God 2, Demon Blade, Lava_L7-2-27, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27, BM1, BM2, BM3, DH Floor 2 Team 1(Surveilllant): Holy Sage, Chaplain Knight, Demon Blade, Nightmare 2 '->Floor 3 Team 2'(Lizard): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27 '->Floor 3 Team 3'(Spiri't'): Holy Sage, Demon Blade, Nightmare 2, Lava_L7-2-27 (Lava might die) Floor 4 Team 2(Sandworm): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27 Floor 5 Team 4(Golem MATK): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, God 1, God 2 NOTE:This is where the Red hammer must start procing every 2-3 round '->Floor 8 Team 2'(Werewolf): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27 '->Floor 8 Team 2'(Lizard): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27 Floor 10 Team 4(Vanguard): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, God 1, God 2 Floor 11 Team 4(Mage):Timer: Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, God 1, God 2 '->Floor 15 Team 2'(Werewolf): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27 '->Floor 15 Team 5'(Hunter):Chaplain Knight, Nightmare 1, God 1, LH 2_L7-2-27 (LH2 dies) Floor 16 Team 6(Warrior): Round 1: DB ~ Round 2: Holy Sage, BM1, BM2, BM3 Floor 20 Team 7(King): Chaplain Knight '->Floor 22 Team 8'(Sandworm): Round 1:Holy Sage, Nightmare 2, LH1_L7-2-27, LH 2_L7-2-27 Round 2: 'BM1, BM2, BM3 can add Holy Sage but not necessary '->Floor 22 Team 5(Dragon):' 'Holy Sage, Nightmare 2, LH1_L7-2-27, DH Round 2: '''BM1, BM2, BM3, Holy Sage '''Floor 23 Team 5(Mage): Holy Sage, Nightmare 1, God 1, God 2 Floor 24 Team 5(Saint): Suicide(?): Chaplain Knight, BM1, BM2, BM3 ~ All dies(hope for 3 adds down) Round 2: Team 4 Floor 27 Team 5(King): Suicide the Holy Sage Left over for Day 1: Keep the Nightmare 1, God 1, God 2, Lava 1 if still alive ' Floors 27 to 40: Day 2' Tickets Floor 27 '(King):Timer: Chaplain Knight_L7-27-40 (Aprox 50 minutes fight) '''Floor 28 '(Spirit):Timer: Priest_L7-27-40, DB_L7-27-40, Lava1_L7-27-40, Lava2_L7-27-40 'Floor 30 '(Golem(P):Timer: Round 1: DB_L7-27-40 ~ Round 2: Holy Sage2_L7-27-40, Forst1_L7-27-40, Frost2_L7-27-40, Frost3_L7-27-40 'Floor 34 '(Golem(M):Timer: Round 1: Mare 2_L7-27-40 ~ Round 2: Holy Sage1_L7-27-40, Mare1_L7-27-40, God1_L7-27-40, God2_L7-27-40 'Floor 35 '(Hunter):Timer: Pally2, Mare1_L7-27-40, God1_L7-27-40, God2_L7-27-40 (God2 dies) '''Floor 36 (Vanguard):Timer: Round 1: Pally2, Mare1_L7-27-40, God1_L7-27-40, Priest_L7-27-40 (All dies) Round 2: Round 2: Holy Sage2_L7-27-40, Forst1_L7-27-40, Frost2_L7-27-40, Frost3_L7-27-40 Floor 38 '(Surveillant): Priest_L7-27-40, Chaplain Knight_L7-27-40, Forst1_L7-27-40, Frost2_L7-27-40 '''Floor 40 '(Saint):Timer: Suicide: Frost 3 + left over Left over for Day 2: 'Floors : Day 3 '[ Tickets] '''Floor 40: Round 1: DK_L7-27-40, Pally 3_L7-27-40, 2 Frost_L7-27-40 Round 2: Pally 1_L7-27-40, BM1_L7-27-40, BM2_L7-27-40, BM3_L7-27-40 Round 3: Floor 41: Left over for Day 3: Floors : Day 4 '''[ Tickets] '''Floor 42 Day 4 Team 1(King): Sacrifice 2: sacrifice more if need VS Chaplain Knight_L7-42 (1 hrs 45 mins fight) Floor 43 Day 4 Round 1(Warrior): Priest1_L7-43, Priest2_L7-43, Mare1_L7-43, Mare2_L7-43 All Die Floor 43 Day 4 Round 2(Warrior): Chaplain Knight_L7-42, BM1_L7-43, BM2_L7-43, BM3_L7-43 Suicide Chaplain Knight_L7-42 and ? Floors : Day 5-7 '''Tickets +? extra '''Floor 46 Day 5 Round 1(Dragon): Priest_L7-46, , , , retreat priest at 6 mins Floor 46 Day 5 Round 1(Dragon): Priest_L7-46, Marshal1 L7-46. Marshal2 L7-46. Marshal3 L7-46. Floor 49 Day 6 Team 1: DK_L7-49, Chaplain Knight_L7-49, Frost1_L7-49, Frost2_L7-49 Options Choices with a * *are recommended (may vary depending the team status) # Abandoned Iron Prison: Enter by Force (Resources/MATK-15%) / Decipher (Health Lost/MATK+15%) # Abandoned Puppet: Sneak(Health Lost/? / *Violent attacks*(Silver/Fight) # Alchemic Station: Blend the potion(Res +/-10) / Ruin the test(AR +/- 15)Res+10/ # Blood Marks: Magic Resonance (Res+20/AR-20) / *Just Pass Through* (Resource/Health Lost) # Burning Fireplace: *Destroy* (Health Lost/Resource) / Getting warm (Heal/Res-20) # Crack channel: Force to pass (Heal/Health Lost) / *'Take detour*' (Resource/Health Lost) # Fork: Lightning Crossing: 1.Lightning Crossing (MATK+7/PATK-7%)/ Rock Crossing (PATK+7/MATK-7%) # Foul Pit: *Clean up*(Healing Reduction:-15%/Silver) / Pass through (Healing Reduction:-15%/Con+7) # Giant Iron Cage: Release (Resource/Health Lost) / Taunt (Fight/PATK +15%) # Golden Burner: Search for ember (Heal/hit% -10) / *Make a wish*(Lost Health/Stats+15%) # Ground Collapse: Pass quickly (Resource/Health Lost) / *Gently* (Silver/Health Lost) # Mysterious Spell: Resist by magic(Health Lost/?) / *Listen silently* (Hit+10/Crit-15) # Niche Candlestick: Light (Stats+/-7%) / Destroy (Heal+/-7%) # Pit of Bones: *Clean up* (Heal-15%/Silver) / Bury (Health Lost/+20AR) # Rock Carving: *Destroy* (Crit+15%/Fight) / Examine (Heal/Fight 2 spirits,can stun) # Sealed Box: *Seal* '''(Heal+15%/'Health Lost) / Break (Heal Lost/?) # Totem Magic Array: '*Find the weak spot*''' (Hit+7/Crit-7)/ Smash (Hit-7/Crit+7) # Underground River: Drink (Stats -15/Heal) / *Check water*(Resource/Health Lost) # Worn-out Scroll: Read(Heath+15/Health Lost) / *Destroy*(Health Lost/Silver) # Wounded Beast: *Get closer* (Silver/Health Lost) / Take a detour (Resource/?)